


To Hell And Back

by PapaKapkan



Category: Subnautica (Video Game), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Subnautica AU, just a heads up, multichapter rlly long hell, this is gonna b fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: Twelve survivors of the Alterran ship "Aurora." Twelve survivors to overcome the Kharra. Twelve people who have to learn to work together and make it work.Will the Kharra take them, or will they find a way off the planet 4546B.Hopefully they don't become a part of the planet like the Degasi crew did a decade ago.





	To Hell And Back

The landing was rough for the two men in Lifepod 5. Timur Glazkov and Dominic Brunsmeier had not gotten along very well, staying to opposite sides of the Aurora. When the Aurora started to go down Timur had found himself in Lifepod 5, but he could not get it to leave the Aurora, he would have died still in the Aurora, Dominic had been looking for an unoccupied Lifepod, but he found Lifepod 5 as well, with Timur unable to function it. Timur was the resident photographer and he was one of the few cooks on the ship as well. He wasn’t an engineer or even one of the technological guys. He missed the orientation anyways, so he didn’t get the memo about how to operate the lifepod. Dominic had decided to operate the lifepod for him, they went down, but they must have hit some debri on the way down as a panel in the lifepod came loose and bounced around the inside like a rabid squirrel and knocked Dominic out. It miraculously missed Timur the whole time, so when the lifepod had caught fire Timur had to be the one to get out of his seat and clean up the mess. 

Timur was watching the panel as it bounced a couple more times after landing, the lifepod was rocking violently as if on a stormy sea. He struggles to get out of the seat, due to the electrical shortage, so that he could attempt to put the fire out with the extinguisher hanging beside Dominic. The fire was getting awfully close to the German man directly across from him. When he finally releases himself from the chair he made his way to the fire extinguisher, almost burning his arms in the process. As he put out the fire he noted that Dominic had stirred a little, his head had a nasty gash on the side it from when the panel took him out. He was clearly still alive, Timur thought it was some kind of fucked up miracle. Now he is stuck, stranded and alone, on some alien planet, with no knowledge of what to do or how to survive. His first instinct was to repair the Lifepod. Timur is already craving a fresh hot cup of coffee, he had come to love the shitty coffee that was produced by the vending machines on the Aurora. His head hurts from the lack of caffeine today and he is only glad he doesn’t have to deal with his nemesis quite yet. He almost wanted to let Dominic burn alive in the Lifepod, but he owes him.

Timur sucks up his hate for just a moment to release Dominic from his entrapment and grab a medkit to bandage up his head so that it doesn’t get infected. He spends thirty minutes doing just that because he wasn’t quite sure how tight to wrap the bandages, in fact, he wasn’t quite certain what he was doing at all. His PDA started telling him things about survival all the while, and he decides to take a look at that after he finished helping Dominic. At one point Dominic had murmured something in German while he was bandaging him, but he decides to ignore it as he heard Dominic moan, he is waking up perhaps, and his head must hurt like hell. He examines the bandages around his new survival comrade’s head a little longer to see if it looked right, and then moved to rummage the storage that was in the lifepod. He found several flares, two nutrient blocks, and four bottles of water. Timur frowns realizing that is not enough to survive even the day. These lifepods clearly are not meant to be used for long term. 

After pacing the lifepod and checking on the German man one last time, he makes his first move to dive into the water. I guess you have to get your feet wet eventually, Timur thinks to himself, wondering how long they are going to have to deal with this. He frowns hoping that maybe at least one other group from the ship survived at least. Going under the lifepod was probably the safest way under, so he goes under and he finds himself surrounded by many small fish with giant eyes on the sides of them and this little pink ones that look almost like a pair of lungs, with smaller side eyes. He decides he doesn’t like this at all. He immediately starts to look for bits and pieces of scrap metal and hopes for the best, maybe he can make useful materials to start survival. Timur remembers as he grabs a piece of salvage that he should probably look in the storage again and see if he can find a bag or something to carry materials. He also suddenly remembers that he should see what he can make and what he will need with his pda, he needs to figure what he needs to make a repair tool. 

Getting back onto the lifepod was messy, he flung water everywhere and managed to get Dominic, who only moaned in his unconscious state from the cooler substance touching his arms and sinking under his back, soaking wet. Timur groans in annoyance as he slips around, his shoes having no traction on the smooth metal flooring of the lifepod. He nearly faceplants into both the ladder and the fabricator itself while he was trying to function it. He manages to get titanium out of the salvaged metal and he dumps it into the storage, opting to crawl on the floor on his hands and knees to prevent from knocking himself out like Dominic. As he moves the flares he sees a familiar material folded neatly beneath them: fabric. Two large shoulder bags, meant for carrying large, or lots of, items. He pulls only one out, he knows it may get heavy, and as weightless as one feels in the water, he will still need to get whatever he gathers onto the lifepod. And Dominic will need his own, he remembers, and then he frowns wondering why he should think of the arrogant man anyways, but then he thinks of how he would be dead without his help.

He grabbed the titanium again and flung it carelessly into the bag, he looked through his pda while sitting on top of the now sealed storage container, looking for something useful, anything at this point. He finds under the equipment tab an oxygen tank, he can’t build the high capacity because he needs at least a regular oxygen tank before he can do so. He decides to use some of his titanum he gathered to make one with the fabricator, he is extremely glad at this point that the German isn’t entirely there at the moment, just moaning and groaning here and there shiftly slightly every time. Timur thinks to himself about how he must look like an absolute idiot shuffling on the floor on his knees, attempting to operate the fabricator without standing. He sighs as he fails to use it for the third time in a row, the wet metal slipping out of his gentle hands each time making a loud clang on the floor. The pieces of metal about the size of his fist could not be tamed, and Timur was getting very frustrated. He throws the annoying metal chunks back into the bag and uses the ladder to start standing up, slowly he rises clinging to the ladder like a shy child to its mother. 

Timur successfully makes the oxygen tank on his fourth attempt, he is extremely glad that the German isn’t awake to mock him as he hooked one leg though part of the ladder and held onto it with his other hand and operated the fabricator with his free hand. He decides that when Dominic wakes up, he will let him do all the work, figuring that this is absolutely useless. Mostly realizing that he himself is useless. He sinks into the floor feeling absolutely sorrowful, but he thinks about how he needs to repair the lifepod. Based on the recipes he needs what is called cave sulfur… he isn’t entirely sure how close that will be, so he needs to find stuff for this thing he saw that was called the Seaglide. It looks like it is supposed to propel one forward. 

Dominic wakes up slowly, he groans, his throat dry and his head pounding. His back is wet, then he realizes that the whole floor of the lifepod is wet. He sits up fast, way too fast, his head is spinning as he freaks out about the lifepod sinking. Sparks are coming off from the radio and there was a panel missing from a part of the lifepod. He vaguely remembers it smashing into his head. He reaches up to the loosely tied bandages on his head, they slide over his face gently, and he smiles wondering what idiot managed to do this. Timur, he thinks to himself, the only guy on the whole entirety of the Aurora who forgot to go to orientation and training, yet still managed to get on the ship because there was nobody else to replace him. 

Nobody like the job that Timur has. Photography in space is dangerous, nobody really has a knack for it anymore. Timur has a good eye, always finding things that nobody else notices. Timur is also good at finding things in general. He just notices everything. Although he likes that, Dominic admires Timur a lot. But Glazkov decided that he was too stubborn, arrogant, and dubious for him. He had wanted to attach his lips to the angry Russian’s since they met, he had tried flirting with the man, but he never got anywhere with it. He has played along with the hate game, however, because it is the only way he can interact with the Russian man. He always interacted more with the other Russians on the ship, Maxim Basuda and Alexsandr Senaviev. There was an Uzbek who also interacted with them, Shuhrat Kessikbayev. He remembered their names because they remembered his. Maxim was always cracking jokes in Russian to Timur whenever Dominic would pass by to say something particularly spiteful to him. Alexsandr would always laugh loudly in response. He always wondered what his fellow countrymen would say to him, he will find out eventually. He had on his PDA some Russian courses so he could find the answers. He only knew basic things so far. He also knew that a lot of what Maxim said was slang. Maybe being stuck with Timur on an alien planet will help him improve his Russian, he smiles to himself. 

He thinks back to his current dilemma, the lifepod flooding, he stands and then slides right back to the floor violently. He gets a good look around while he scrambles on the floor, realizing that its not leaking in the lifepod, in fact Timur must have come in and out already, because he gets a glimpse into the waters below the lifepod through the lower hatch. He groans as the pain spikes inside his head, as if someone had set up a forge in there and started working vigorously in there. He sits up and begins to retie the bandages so that they were tighter and actually doing their job this time. He takes a look in the storage and finds water and food and he immediately starts drinking a whole bottle of water. He examines it again after he discards the bottle and feels a pang of guilt in his stomach, these are all the supplies they have, not enough for even one person. He feels angry that Alterra Corp. didn’t prepare them with enough rations to survive a crash, those cheap bastards. He realizes they need more food and more water. He looks into the hatch again. He isn’t certain he wants to go down there yet. Timur has already gone down, clearly, why shouldn’t I? Dominic thinks to himself. 

Gingerly opening the hatch, he takes a deep breath and takes the bag he found in the storage and takes the plunge. He admired his surroundings, bioluminescient fish and flora all around him. Clearly it was night, but he thought about how much he loved this, and he wondered if Timur was taking pictures of this. He started nabbing fish out of the water and the PDA would announce new recipes unlocked to him every time. He took a look as he surfaced for air and found he if he could find some salt deposits he could make cured fish, and that way he could make a stockpile of food, and the giant coral tubes can be used to make bleach for getting larger water bottles. But for now these strange pink ones will do the job just fine.

The water was cool, and night was rapidly falling, everything slowly started to glow. Bioluminescence was everywhere. It was beautiful. Dominic wondered if Timur was making good use of his PDA and taking lots of photos. He had a good eye for this sort of thing. He took in the beautiful sight, almost opening his mouth and releasing the oxygen he had in him. He surfaced temporarily to get his breath back, he decided he should make the pun to Timur about how breathtaking it is out here. He laughed out loud above the water. He began to gather materials for an oxygen tank, he examined his PDA and found he just needed some titanium. He quickly gathered that up and went back into the lifepod, flopping around like a fish out of on the deck. He realized how the water got into the lifepod, Timur must have done the same exact thing he did. 

Timur had arrived back at the lifepod as Dominic had equipped himself with an oxygen tank, Timur grapples onto Dominic as he immediately starts using the fabricator, makes two knives, and several other objects, two of each, Timur had clearly been preparing for this. He seemed out of breath and was desperate as he handed Dominic every double of what he made. 

“We need to find better source of food, Dominic.” He speaks, his accent suddenly thicker as he found it hard to breathe. Dominic nods, he watches as Timur fixes the radio and the lifepod’s power. The PDA sends the data about the planet to them so they can read it. One of the radio transmissions had coordinates to dry land. Dominic left the lifepod to go investigate. He decided to stick to the surface, finding it much easier to get more air if he needed to that way. He found several power sources on the island, several strange glowing plants, potatoes, and melons. He managed to get blueprints for an observatory, multipurpose room, and planters of several kinds. He decided that this would be perfect for a base. He takes from the island several samples of the edible plants he scanned and begins to head back towards the lifepod. He thinks of a spot about a hundred meters from the pod that would be perfect for a new home. 

Meanwhile Timur had gone towards the Aurora again, looking for supplies. The water changed color to a very aggressive orange, he assumed was from all the metal of the Aurora. He can’t see very far in the murky depths as the water grows deep. He suddenly realizes that it is quiet… too quiet. A loud roar sounds through the water and his blood stills, heart pounding. It reminds him of the dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park movies, he follows his instincts and powers up the seaglide as fast as he can and turns tail back to the lifepod, not daring to look back to see the creature behind him capable of making such a spine chilling sound. He could hear himself hyperventilating in his rebreather. He fled back to the lifepod freaking out the whole time. He had more stuff, but he was scared out of his mind as the creature followed him into one of the nearby creepvine forests. He lost it soon after he entered, weaving in and out of the vines, going up towards the surface. 

He made it back to the lifepod to see Dominic doing some work over by a drop off about a hundred meters away, he decides to drop some of what he was carrying to go check up on Dominic. He had built us a base, he had haphazardly put several solar panels on top of the multipurpose rooms, which were very unevenly placed. Timur found him planting several plants in one of the rooms he turned and beamed at the Russian..

“I found a stable food source!” Timur nods, the adrenaline still pumping in him, almost not hearing his words. 

“Bed?” the Russian man asked Dominic, he pointed to one of the other rooms.

“I’m sorry, I could only fit this double bed, I hope you don’t mind sharing.” He spoke sheepishly. He smiled at the other, hoping to make him happier. Timur just flopped face first into the soft mattress, groaning in pleasure. Dominic laid down on the other side of the bed, examining the night falling around them. The windows in the room telling the two men it was time for a good night’s rest. Dominic eyed the tired Russian, concern written on his face. The German man smiled at the surprise he had planned for the other tomorrow. But for now, he will lay silently.


End file.
